The man named Xero
by Meteo727
Summary: A man from the future seeks Clouds help to alter and save it. this is my first story so be easy on the flames.


The man named Xero Location: Nibleheim Weaponry: Assault rifle Mission: To protect Cloud Strife Materia: None  
It was an autumn, clear sky and brown and yellow leaves on the ground. Cloud Strife was picking some for his mother.  
"EH ITS CLOUD LETS GET HIM!" A group of kids that always pick on Cloud and, beat him up were chasing him. Cloud ran for his life because this was the third time this week and he didn't want another pounding. He looked back to see that they were gaining on him. Cloud turned back and tripped over a crack in the walk.  
"Oh crap" he thought he was going to get pounded again  
  
Why the ^&*^ does this always have to happen to me!  
  
The bullies suddenly stopped and, looked stunned. Cloud was wondering what they were staring at. The lead kid said "Lets..get the *^^% outta here!"  
  
I showed them stupid idiots  
  
Cloud felt a drop of water come down on his shoulder. He felt it and it was actually saliva. Cloud turned around and saw a big wolf right behind him. It pounced but before it could get Cloud a shadowy figure grabbed him and brought him to safety. Cloud only caught a glimpse of his features. He wore a mask covering everything on his face except his eyes and his hair. He wore a cloak and had a big gun in his arms. And on the side of his gun it said SOLIDER.  
"Are you alright?" the figure asked  
Cloud was silent  
"There's no need to be afraid I will not hurt you."  
"BEHIND YOU!" yelled Cloud  
The figure looked to his back and saw the wolf in the air and to make a land were he was. He quickly took out his gun and shot once. Once. That's all it took and the wolf fell. Meanwhile Cloud had his eyes covered and when he removed them to see the figure he was gone. Cloud didn't get a chance to thank him but, he knew he wanted to be like that person. He wanted that kind of strength and agility. He wanted to be a SOLIDER.  
  
Chapter 1  
It was right after the incident of Aeris's death. Everybody needed there time alone, especially Cloud. Cloud was outside the city Midgar. He was wandering around and was moping of Aeris's death.  
  
"Why did you have to leave me?" He said aloud "I miss you Aeris."  
"Well what a touching story." Said a tall figure Cloud knew that voice and, he knew who exactly who it was.  
Sephiroth  
"What a perfect time to destroy the little rebellion's leader that is causing me so much trouble." He said  
Cloud didn't listen to a word he said he drew his sword and, took a deep breath. He turned around and just simply said "I'm gonna kill you bastard." Cloud charged and Sephiroth drew his masumune and charged. Cloud took the first strike and missed. Sephiroth slashed his enormous sword and hit Cloud in the back. Cloud cast cure.  
"You can never beat me I'm just too powerful for you." Cloud pulled himself together and was enraged and did braver to Sephiroth's chest. This temporarily made Sephiroth to stall. Cloud took this moment to engage his opponent. Cloud slashed Sephiroth legs and slashed his chest. Sephiroth backed off and said "Play time is over!" He ran so fast and cut Cloud's chest then his back, legs, arms. Cloud was on the ground barely holding his ground.  
Sephiroth was about to do his final blow straight through the heart.  
  
Destination: Outskirts of Midgar. Weaponry: Shotgun x1  
Sword x1  
Desert Eagles (it's a hand gun if you peeps don't know) x2  
Chain gun x1  
Rifle x1  
ERROR  
PREPERATION INTERUPPTED  
  
"Any last words Cloud?"  
Just before Cloud could answer a portal opened. The light was very bright and, both of the warriors went blind.  
  
A shot rang out, Sephiroth's sword went flying. Another shot went Sephiroth went back 3 feet. The figure stepped out he wore a mask covering everything on his face except his emerald eyes and, his brown hair. He wore a cloak and had a rifle in his hand. He walked towards Cloud and threw him a potion to keep him alive. Meanwhile Sephiroth grabbed his sword and ran toward the figure. The Figure aimed and fired twice. Both hitting Sephiroth's body but not making any stop to his attack. The figure put back his gun and drew his sword. It was a katana a rather long one and was extremely light. Sephiroth swung his sword but only to see that it was blocked. The figure returned with his own swing. The sword swept through the flesh of Sephiroth and the figure jumped backward. Sephiroth noticed his wound and grinned and thought (a skilled fighter what a challenge.). Sephiroth pulled himself together and charged the figure did the same. There swords clashed both at the same spots. Sparks flew again another attempt of Sephiroth to strike failed. The figure slashed Sephiroth blocked. The two swords were crossing each other. The figure was using one hand and struggling to keep the sword's balance. Sephiroth was putting all of his strength into the blade. The figure couldn't hold for long. He grabbed a shotgun from its holster and fired at Sephiroth. He cocked the gun again and fired. Sephiroth was yelling in pain, the figure saw his chance. He ran grabbed Cloud and opened a white portal and jumped in with Cloud.  
Chapter 2 


End file.
